


i'll be the spring to your smile

by starryJ



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, absolute pure fluff, ceo brian, lots of kisses, married jaebri, soft morning, yeah that's important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryJ/pseuds/starryJ
Summary: being married, even to someone you’ve known for what feels like your whole life, can be difficult and stressful, but brian wouldn’t have it any other way.(alt: it's their second anniversary and they're feeling a bit more sentimental than usually. pure fluff.)





	i'll be the spring to your smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Higelaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higelaw/gifts).

> title - seventeen's 'smile flower'. also written with ed sheeran's 'thinking out loud' in mind. 
> 
> i know i have "solar wind" that i need to update some time soon, but lately i've been feeling bad and it affected my writing too, so i decided to write something different.
> 
> the idea came to me when i saw jae in a suit with flowers, even though poor boy is allergic, he looked so happy;; this one shot is to celebrate all the wins we managed to get day6 with this comeback. thank you to everyone who kept voting and streaming, together we did it.
> 
> comments and kudos are highly appreciated; please note than english is not my first language.

being married, even to someone you’ve known for what feels like your whole life, can be difficult and stressful, but brian wouldn’t have it any other way.

he wakes up early – not because of a nightmare, not because of a thunderstorm and not even because of sudden hunger, no. he wakes up when it’s only 7:48 am. on the clock because he feels that his feet are cold. maybe if he wasn’t married, he would get confused for a few seconds, but he just looks to his right and sees exactly what he’s expected to see: jae has stolen his blanket again and is now trying to make some sort of a nest, but his head is still on brian’s chest, lips barely touching soft skin and his breath tickling a tiny bit.

brian knows that he should take the blanket back and try to get some sleep before the alarm goes off, but then notices that it’s dark and raining outside and sighs before taking his phone and turning off the alarm – they won’t need it today. the weather is a big disappointment this morning and now that their plans are canceled by someone from the above, he doesn’t feel like sleeping anymore. jae doesn’t notice that his husband is already awake and he takes it as a chance to admire the softness and beauty that is currently asleep on his chest. it’s been two years yet he still can’t believe he got this incredibly lucky to be able to call jae _his_, to have him as his husband.

it’s sunday and they both don’t have work today, so brian lets himself enjoy the view for a few more minutes before slowly getting up, careful not to wake jae up. jae was really busy and grumpy yesterday and brian thinks he deserves to sleep for a few more hours today – especially today. jae seems to think this way too; he frowns and mumbles something in his sleep when his personal pillow disappears, but soon relaxes and curls into a ball under the blankets. brian lingers by the door for a minute (maybe ten) and then goes to brush his teeth and take a shower, all while still thinking about how cute and adorable jae is when he sleeps.

it’s almost nine when he steps out of the shower and enters their small, but cozy kitchen, and the bedroom is still quiet (jae is very clumsy in the mornings, you can’t miss it when he gets up), so brian decides to cook something special for them today. they’ll probably order a big pizza later in the evening, but jae’s always been a huge fan of his cooking – why not surprise him with something new and tasty this morning? he puts on his pink apron (one of the gifts jae gave him for his 27th birthday) and chuckles at the memory that comes to his mind – jae liked how this apron looked on him so much that one day he suggested brian to leave the company and become a chef, saying that being a ceo is too stressful anyway and food can never make him feel bad like those people do.

of course, he didn’t become a chef because you shouldn’t turn your hobby into work, especially when you already have a big company you’re in charge of. also, even though food can’t make him feel bad, sometimes cooking is as stressful as running your own business – for example, right now. he doesn’t know what else he could cook to leave jae speechless and not to trigger any of his countless allergies, but then an idea suddenly crosses his mind and he starts getting everything ready, quietly humming one of the songs they heard on the radio yesterday when he came to pick jae up from work.

the smell wakes jae up and soon he slowly makes his way to the kitchen, still rubbing his eyes sleepily and trying to hide from the world inside a huge white sweater. he smiles at brian, but doesn’t say anything and simply takes a seat, waiting for breakfast to be ready. brian makes him a cup of coffee, adds sugar – just how jae likes – and places it on the table, not forgetting to plant a soft kiss on his forehead before getting back to the stove. jae’s eyes follow him as he finishes cooking, but he keeps silent and sips on his coffee. he then looks at the ring on his hand, up at brian again and back at the ring, not knowing if he should say something or keep it to himself until the right time comes. brian notices that and doesn’t let him think too much, saying it first.

“happy anniversary, jae,” he smiles when the tips of jae’s ears turn pink.

“happy anniversary,” jae replies, but something is definitely bothering him. “i’m- uh… sorry for being so annoying yesterday, i should’ve kept it to myself or leave it at work.”

“it’s okay,” brian says as he turns off the stove and smiles at jae again.

and it really is. of course, sometimes they fight, just like every other couple, more so, like every other married couple. sometimes work is such a pain in the ass that one of them gets home angry and can’t control his words, sometimes they yell at each other and have to do rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets to sleep on the bed and who gets the couch. it also happens that brian forgets what is jae allergic to and the older pouts at him for hours after taking his meds, or, the other way around, jae forgets that he was supposed to do their laundry and brian ends up going to work in a dirty shirt.

it was difficult at first, but with time they’ve learned to control their anger, carefully choose words before saying them and they never fight for too long. what’s the point of being mad when you can have the whole world in your arms?

brian thinks so too and cuts jae’s apologies off, taking his hand and making him stand up. he hugs jae tight and starts showering his husband with kisses – first on his forehead, then on his nose (“boop!”) and cheeks (jae giggles like a baby) and, finally, he captures jae’s lips in a sweet, loving kiss. jae smiles as his hands come to rest on brian’s broad shoulders and brian, in return, hugs him even tighter, picking him up from the floor and gently placing him on their kitchen counter.

“i caught the bird,” he says proudly, referring to jae being caged in his embrace, and jae can’t help but shake his head in disbelief.

“two years and you’re still doing this,” he laughs, not knowing that brian always does it to make him laugh like this. “you don’t need to catch me, i’m already yours.”

“i know,” brian replies and kisses jae again, then again and again. “and i’m yours.”

“if only your co-workers could see you right now - their serious and collected boss kang being absolutely whipped for his husband!”

“what can i say, anyone would fall for you, but now that you’re kang too they don’t have any chances, so i get all the kisses.”

jae’s cheeks turn pink and brian finds it super adorable – how he is still so shy and happy whenever someone calls him “_kang_ jaehyung”.

“i see that the weather is not on our side today, so, do you have anything in mind?” jae asks, trying to change the topic before he melts like butter – it’s too early for this.

“well, we can have breakfast and get back to bed, maybe watch something and cuddle. it’s been a while since we got a whole day just for us to enjoy without having to leave the house, so i suggest we use this opportunity.”

jae frowns for a second, busy processing this thought, but then he nods. brian’s stomach starts grumbling so he has to let jae go, not without hearing a comment about his bottomless stomach, though.

“some people may think that you’re giving me ten buildings, five new cars and a whole restaurant as an anniversary gift,” jae jokes when they finally start eating.

“yeah, they think that if i’m rich then i should give you ridiculously expensive gifts that you don’t even need, but we’ve always been different,” brian says with his mouth full of food and jae giggles again.

“i’m happy we can afford anything we need or want, but i’m even happier to see us both understanding how hard earning money is.”

“so you never regret marrying me?”

brian doesn’t know where this question even came from, but he’s suddenly really curious to hear what jae has to say. jae freezes for a moment, then puts his fork on the plate and gives him a worried look.

“of course not! i knew it long before we got married, even before the time you proposed to me, but every day spent with you makes me realize it again and again – that i married the right person, the one meant for me.”

jae doesn’t get a reply; a few seconds pass in silence before he continues, seeing how brian’s hands are shaking. he takes them in his, breakfast long forgotten now, only thinking about brian’s shining eyes.

“waking up next to you, kissing you, calling out your name, holding your hands, sleeping on your shoulder, being next to you after a long and busy day – everything about you has become my favorite habit. maybe i don’t say it often, but it’s true.”

brian knows that well enough, but he can’t find the right words to express his own thoughts and instead starts thinking about every little moment that makes him fall in love with jae even more than he already is. he thinks about how jae always cooks dinner if he sees that he is too tired (though his skills are not so perfect, it doesn’t matter), how jae supports every achievement of his, how he always agrees to visit brian’s favorite park despite being allergic to grass and strong sunlight, he thinks about how jae shares his secrets and worries, how excited he is when they have a day to themselves and how jae genuinely cares about him.

he is also suddenly reminded of how it all started, how jae seemed cold and closed at first, how he didn’t let anyone get close, but was the first one to help him when he fainted in class from the lack of sleep and food. how they started talking after that, how jae let him hold his hand and how they kissed three months later – how awkward and how close to “everything” it was the same time. he remembers it clearly when he first decided he wanted to marry jae; that day the older spilled coffee all over his white shirt and looked like a lost puppy. he proposed two weeks after that, but first made sure there wasn’t any liquid next to them, just in case. jae cried just like he cried on their wedding day, but those were happy tears and brian never wants to see his sad tears, because the universe let him have the most beautiful and thoughtful person in the world as his husband and he must protect him at all cost.

“hey, brian, what’s on your mind?” jae asks in a soft voice and that finally gets him out of the world of memories – back to here and now.

“i’ve been thinking about how much i love you,” he admits and gets a smile in return. “i wish we could have more days like this, sometimes we both forget that it’s important to treasure this moment right now and it makes me sad.”

“that’s why i wanted you to become a chef instead of running your own company,” jae pouts and it’s brian’s favorite sight. “it’s getting cold.”

“you’re wearing a warm sweater!”

“_it’s getting cold_,” jae repeats stubbornly and brian takes it as a sign for them to get back to bed.

“so we’re going with what i suggested, huh? nothing fancy for you?” he asks when they get comfortable under the covers, jae using him as his pillow again.

“well, there is something i would add if you don’t mind.”

“shoot.”

“making love?” he says innocently, making it sound like a question.

“that is always part of our plan, baby,” brian says as he holds jae closer, the older pouting adorably against the skin of his neck. “but how about we get some more sleep and take it slow?”

“mhm,” jae mumbles and brian’s heart aches at how cute his husband is. “sleep sounds good.”

being married, even to someone you’ve known for what feels like your whole life, can be difficult and stressful, but brian… brian is happy to be where he is right now, with the love of his life in his arms. it’s only their second anniversary, but he is sure there’s a lot more to come – scratch that, he’s sure they’re going to last a lifetime. it’s written in the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Laura said she'd read 50 chapters of them just being domestic if it's written by me. so.
> 
> you can support me on ko-fi if you like this work! i'd be beyond thankful xxx
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/starryj


End file.
